Un Regalo Inesperado
by nekonudoru theG-fanrocker
Summary: despues de la partida de Paula, Murdoc penso que todo iba a marchar perfectamente en la banda, pero una sorpresa llegara a la puerta de los Kong Studios, alguien que le cambiara la vida para siempre. aviso: YAOI
1. aquel pequeño

**Hello queridos G-fans, bueno, este es un fanfic hecho con la ayuda de mi amiga Michelle, basado en hechos reales (ok no), Michelle fue la que me dio las mejores ideas debo admitir, y bueno, como siempre, Gorillaz es de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, ok, aquí esta el fanfic, no olviden los reviews, no exijo nada, solo les dejare unas notas:**

*****_**idioma japonés***_

**bueno, no mas distracciones, espero que les guste y que la pasen bien**

* * *

Ya desde hace tres años que 2-D estuvo en completa depresión después de perder a su amada Paula gracias a quien a la vez odiaba y a la vez admiraba: Murdoc, 2-D no podía imaginar que casi se suicida por ver que su supuesto mejor amigo lo había engañado, el que le había dado un nombre y una belleza inalcanzable, no podía imaginar el simple hecho de que Paula quisiera más a su amigo que a él, Russel intentaba consolarlo, pero el pobre sentía que ya no servía para este mundo, a Murdoc nunca le importaba que Stuart se deprimiera, con tal de satisfacerse haría cualquier cosa, hasta asesinar a sus propios amigos, en fin, todo cambio en una mañana donde la banda seguiría adelante:

Kong Studios, 8:00 am

Todos dormían plácidamente, menos 2-D, aun le costaba acostumbrase a vivir así con Murdoc, de repente, sonó el timbre, y no fue nada agradable, se escuchó desde el sótano hasta la terraza, Murdoc no pudo dormir mucho que digamos al oír esos timbres sonar y sonar demasiado fuerte, así que se levantó y abrió la puerta para que por fin lo dejaran en paz, 2-D y Russel se dieron cuenta así que siguieron a Murdoc para ver, pero lo que no se esperarían al abrir es que encontrarían una caja enorme, de 3 metros de alto, con la marca FedEx en un lado, justo después, una niña japonesa salió dando una patada karateca, junto con un salto increíble, cuando aterrizó:

-*_quienes son ustedes?! EXIJO QUE ME LO DIGAN! Donde estoy?! Esto me asusta!* _dijo la nipona con un tono alarmado y asustado, obviamente estaba perdida.

-emmmmmmm, Stu, tu entiendes lo que dice?- pregunto Murdoc con una gran confusión.

-no, Russel, tú le entiendes? Esto es confuso-

-Más o menos, sé un poco del idioma japonés, pero no entiendo lo que dijo- dicho esto, los tres suspiraron rindiéndose.

-*_no me entienden! Esto es verdaderamente fastidioso!*- _dijo la niña con un tono que en serio le fastidia.

-*_aunque…pensándolo bien tengo hambre, me conformaría con fideos, al menos sé decir esa palabra, ojala me entiendan*-_ dicho esto, la nipona sacó su guitarra de la caja, y empezó a tocarla, Murdoc, 2-D, y Russel se quedaron viéndola encantados por tal melodía, ya estaba decidido, consiguieron una nueva guitarrista que los ayude a llegar a la cima.

-NOODLE- dijo la japonesa después de tocar esa maravillosa melodía.

-emmmm Murdoc, creo que quiere fideos- dijo Russel tratando de entenderla, la nipona se puso feliz, porque al fin le habían entendido, asintió con la cabeza, emocionada ya que no había comido por un largo tiempo, según ella.

-*_muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso*-_ al menos lo que había dicho la niña, esta vez Russel le entendía perfectamente.

-de nada pequeña-

-saben? La llamaremos Noodle, le queda muy bien el nombre, Russel, tú le enseñaras a hablar inglés, necesita aprender para que la entendamos- dijo Murdoc decidido, desde ese momento, la banda ya estaba conformada, Gorillaz había vuelto a renacer, todo era perfecto y no tenían complicaciones, pero unas semanas después, en otra madrugada, el timbre sonó igual de fastidioso que la vez en que Noodle llegó a la banda, esta vez la banda no sabía por qué timbraban, era raro ya que no tenían aviso de visitas y no habían comprado nada, esta vez fue Noodle quien se levantó de la cama primero, pero esta vez nadie la siguió, la nipona empezó a recordar que en la noche anterior Murdoc, 2-D, y Russel se habían desvelado viendo películas de terror, así que decidió no despertar a nadie, fue y abrió la puerta, pero al abrirla, se extrañó al ver a dos jóvenes vestidas de repartidoras junto con una gran caja de FedEx.

-*_ammmm, supongo que no me entienden, bueno, al menos solo es recibir esta gran caja y se van*- _dijo la nipona para ella misma ya que justo como lo supuso, las repartidoras no le entendieron nada.

-nena, si no es mucho pedir quisiéramos entrar, tenemos mucho de qué hablar con el dueño de esta residencia- dijo una de ellas, pelo corto y castaño, ojos verdes similares a los de Noodle, pecosa, y no era muy alta, pero aun así era bastante alta para ser aduta.

-*_pero…*-_ la otra joven, alta, piel blanca, ojos marrones, cabello bien largo color castaño claro, la interrumpio.

-ya es tarde, ya entramos- dijo entrando junto con la otra chica., quien poseía un micrófono y un auricular que le permitia comunicarse con su "jefa".

-ya entraron?- salió una voz femenina del auricular de la joven.

-afirmativo, ya estamos dentro y el paquete no ha sufrido ningún daño- al oír esto, Noodle se extrañó, con quien se suponía que estaba hablando.

-*_oye, con quien hablas? Estoy confundida*-_ le dijo con la inocencia que todo niño tiene, pero lastimosamente ninguna de las dos repartidoras le entendia.

-emmmmm Michelle, la niña no habla nuestro idioma, aprovechemos para buscar a tu hermano- dijo con voz baja la chica que poseía el auricular.

-bien, vamos, recuerda que también buscamos a tu hermano Laura- dijo Michelle jalándola de la muñeca para que se fueran.

-*_OIGAN! ESPEREN! No pueden entrar así como así!- _los gritos de la nipona fueron inútiles, nadie la escuchaba, así que se puso a llorar escandalosamente, y el primero en escucharla fue 2-D, así que se levantó de su cama para ir a consolarla, pero al caminar por los pasillos de Kong, chocó con Laura, quien corría a buscarlo precisamente a 2-D.

-oye ten más cui…- cuando abrió bien los ojos, se dio cuenta que encontró a quien buscaba.

-Stu?- aún estaba sorprendida por verlo.

-perdona, quien eres y como conoces mi nombre?- le preguntó extrañado ya que nunca la había visto.

-stu! No te acuerdas? Soy tu hermana! Lau-Pot!-

-no, no me acordaba de ti, hace años que no te veía!- le dijo disculpándose por haberla olvidado.

-sí, claro, como sea, valla, al fin te encontré- le dijo aliviada ya que no tenía por qué preocuparse más.

-y…por qué me buscabas?- le pregunto confundido.

-stu, yo…escape de casa, quería ver si tú me podrías aceptar en este edificio poco lujoso- le pregunto nerviosa, no sabía si la iba a aceptar o no.

-mira Lau, yo no sé, no soy el líder, y no puedo responderte ahora, hay una pequeña llorando ahí abajo y tengo que ir a consolarla.

-te acompaño- y fueron los dos a calmar a Noodle, mientras, Michelle se había separado de Laura para ir a buscar el ya conocido winnebago de Murdoc, hasta que bajó hasta el sótano y al fin lo encontró, pero al entrar, quiso salir, no podía creer que su propio hermano estuviera con prostitutas, ya se sabe que eso es normal, pero para Michelle eso era nuevo, hasta que le gritó.

-MURDOC NICCALS! QUE CREES QUE HACES?!- le exigió sorprendida por lo que veía, al darse cuenta, Murdoc no lo pudo soportar.

-Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?! SE SUPONE QUE DEBES ESTAR EN CASA CON TU MALDITO PADRE!- le exigió muy enojado, y Murdoc nunca podía decir "nuestro padre" ya que él sufrió mucho mas que Michelle.

-por favor, no me grites, vine aquí para vivir contigo, y créeme, yo también detesto a nuestro padre- le rogó con la cabeza baja y triste.

-ok ok, te quedaras, pero apartada de mi vista!- le dijo fastidiado.

-Niccals, debes ir a la entrada, hay algo para ti- le dijo aún triste, Murdoc se extrañó al oír eso, así que se vistió, y se fue a la puerta a ver que sorpresa le tenía su hermana, cuando vio una caja de FedEx enorme en la entrada, decidió abrirla, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró a un pequeño durmiendo, cabello negro, piel blanca, con un ojo negro y otro ojo fucsia, arropado con una manta, abrazando a un oso de peluche con solo un ojo de botón, y una carta escrita con una letra muy conocida para el satanista, Murdoc sacó esa carta, y al leerla se sorprendió bastante.

_Querido Murdoc:_

_Sé que en este momento debes estar sorprendido por ese pequeño que debe estar durmiendo, créeme, yo quisiera vivir con él y formar una familia contigo, pero además de que no puedo, nunca lo aceptarías, así que te lo encargo, su nombre es James Samael Niccals, tiene 5 años, se parece mucho a ti, por favor, ofrécele todo el cariño que yo no podré darle, sé que serás el mejor padre del mundo, te conozco, bueno, algo mas, Laura y Michelle me pidieron que te convenza de dejarlas vivir con ustedes, tranquilo, si te sientes enojado, ellas se encargarán de cuidar mucho a James, creo que me despidiré, adiós para siempre._

_Paula Cracker_

* * *

**Espero que les haya encantado, bueno, espero que no les moleste que me agregue junto con Michelle, y bueno, como lo digo siempre, los reviews me ayudan bastante, no les exijo nada pero me ayudaría bastante n,n bueno, me despido y procurare no tardar en subir el siguiente cap, chau.**

**NEKO_NUDORU THE_G-FAN_ROCKER**


	2. ese mejor amigo

**HOLA G-fanz, espero que la hayan pasado bien, yo por ahí más o menos, reprobé química pero saque el tercer puesto en mi curso y mi mama no me prohibió escribir más n.n, ok, aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de este genial (ok no) fanfic.**

* * *

Al leer esto, Murdoc no pudo evitar desmayarse, como iba a ser posible que Paula tenga un hijo suyo? Claro que…Murdoc nunca usó protección cuando estaba con ella en la cabina #3 de los baños de Kong Studios, pero por qué no podía ella cuidarlo? Que se suponía que tenía que hacer? En ese momento Murdoc no reaccionaba a su desmayo, seguía pensando en qué hacer con ese pequeño, incluyendo a esas dos "repartidoras" quienes ahora se quedarían con ellos.

-*_Murdoc-san! Responde!*- _Noodle lo sacudía y lo movía, pero no lograba despertarlo.

-*_MURDOC-SAN!*- _en ese momento la nipona no pudo parar de llorar con esa inocencia.

-ya, ya nena, tranquila, si quieres llamo a una ambulancia- le dijo Laura agachándose a su estatura y tratando de calmarla.

-Laura no te tardes! Es mi hermano!- exigía Michelle entre sollozos, como toda hermana que se preocupa.

-mmmmmmmmm que paso?- se oyó una voz desde lejos, a la vez cansada y a la vez angelical.

-SAMAEL!- Laura y Michelle se sorprendieron, no podían dejar que aquel pequeño se diera cuenta de que su padre no reacciona.

-Mich, no podemos dejar que vea a Murdoc así- le dijo Laura al oído.

-claro- en ese momento, Michelle se acercó al niño y le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-no pasa nada, tranquilo, no pasa nada, ven, tienes miedo?-

-solo tengo miedo a que a mi papi le pase algo- dijo con una mirada que le hace llorar a cualquiera.

-no le pasara nada, vamos a ver la tele- dijo, entonces cargo en sus brazos a Samael tratando de impedir que viera tal desmallo.

-bien, ya se fue, iré a llamar a una ambulancia- dijo Laura.

-*_te acompaño*-_ Noodle fue junto a Laura cogidas de la mano como madre e hija.

-Hola…sí…hay un hombre inconsiente…claro…ok, aquí lo espero…ok, adiós-

-bien pequeña, ya vienen por Murdoc-san-.

-*_gracias Laura-chan*- _dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-de nada nena- dijo Laura sacudiéndole la cabeza a la niña.

-QUE PASO AQUÍ?!- llegaron 2-D y Russel y se asustaron al ver a Murdoc inconsciente.

-*_2-D-san, Murdoc se desmayó y Laura-chan llamo a la ambulancia*-_ le dijo Noodle aclarándole todo.

-emmmmm, Russel qué dijo esta vez?- le preguntó confundido.

-Dijo…- no pudo continuar porque Laura lo interrumpió.

-STUART! QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?! ESTA PEQUEÑA YA NO LLORA GRACIAS A MI- le exigió señalando a Noodle, estaba enojada ya que se suponía que irían juntos por la niña.

-perdona Lau, es que me entretuve viendo películas, recuerda que chocamos justo en frente de la zona de películas- le dijo Stu con la cabeza baja y algo avergonzado.

-eso no es excusa!- le grito una Laura bien enojada, de lo que no se daba cuenta era de que cierta niñita japonesa seguía llorando, cuando se dio cuenta, se agacho para quedar a la altura de la nipona.

-no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dijo secándole las lágrimas, cuando de repente sintió los brazos de su hermano alrededor de su cuello.

-gracias, haz demostrado que eres muy buena en estas situaciones- le dijo con el fin de calmarla ya que no le gustaba que pelearan mucho.

-bueno, se nota que tú eres muy olvidadizo, pero olvidemos el conflicto- dijo separándose del abrazo de 2-D, hasta que al fin timbraron, Noodle abrió y eran los paramédicos quienes llegaron para llevarse a Murdoc, Noodle y Laura se subieron al camión junto al satanista, y 2-D y Russel los siguieron en el auto de 2-D.

Ya en el hospital, 2-D y Russel habían llegado y estaban esperando junto con Laura y Noodle en la sala de espera, hasta que llegó el doctor.

-bien, solo fue un desmallo, no hay de qué preocuparse, ya ahorita podrá irse, justo en ese momento Noodle corrió a abrazar al doctor, lo cual causó un silencio algo incomodo.

-ven aquí pequeña- dijo Laura haciéndole una seña con la mano para que la nipona regresara con 2-D, y todos entraron al verlo, se notaba que en serio quería irse, intentaba soltarse de todas las enfermeras que lo agarraban.

-ya déjenlo!- ordenó el doctor y todas las enfermeras se apartaron de él.

-*_MURDOC-SAN!*-_ grito Noodle emocionada que corrió a abrazarlo, pero el satanista la detuvo con una mano antes de que se pudiese acercar, así que la nipona no pudo evitar decir.

-*_Murdoc-san, acostúmbrate a los abrazos, ya tienes a alguien más a quien abrazar*-_ dijo recordándole acerca de Samael.

-Ese mocoso! Donde esta?!- preguntó con una preocupación que nadie imaginaría que saliera de él.

-tranquilo, esta con Michelle- dijo Laura tratando de calmarlo.

-QUE?! Por el amor de Satán, ese niño está sufriendo de seguro con sus sermones de "bondad"- en serio se notaba que sentía una enorme preocupación.

Mientras en los Kong Studios, Michelle y el niño estaban viendo la televisión, ella intentaba por todos los medios de calmar al pobre pequeño quien se preocupaba por ver a su padre.

-tia Michelle, mi papi a donde fue?- pregunto con la mirada más angelical que podía dar.

-el…se fue a dar una vuelta, pero ya regresa- le dijo tratando de que no note que Murdoc estuvo en el hospital.

-eso espero tia Michelle-

-oye, y si tu papa o mama no están para entretenerte, tu qué haces?- le pregunto con una gran curiosidad.

-me entretengo charlando con Angel- dijo enseñando su osito con un solo ojo de botón.

-oh! Así se llama? Es…un nombre bonito- dijo sorprendiéndose un poco ya que Murdoc es todo lo contrario a ángeles.

-Angel es mi mejor amigo, nunca salgo sin él- dijo abrazando a su osito, lo que no notó era que desde su único ojo de botón deslumbraba una peculiar luz roja.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me pareció super linda la parte en la que el niño se preocupa por su papi n.n emmmmmm, bueno, ya saben, si quieren enviar reviews háganlo, la verdad eso me ayuda, bueno, me despido, que les vaya muy bien.**

**Adiós.**

**NEKO_NUDORU THE_G-FAN_ROCKER**


End file.
